


[Podfic] Because You're Worth It

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren wants to blow Chris. Chris says no. However will Darren persuade him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Because You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because You're Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14867) by oddmeants. 



> Thanks so much to [**oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record her stories - go give her some love!

[Because You're Worth It](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/4543.html)  
Rating: NC-17 (but barely)  


Length: 00:4:30  
Download: [MP3|4.12MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6b86h3gb668qjaf)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic,](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com) [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Written on Tumblr as a wee gift for [**blaqkheaven**](http://blaqkheaven.livejournal.com/) some point last summer when she wanted fluffy crisscolfer.


End file.
